The present invention relates to a safety device for keeping the cords of Venetian blinds, especially to a safety device comprising two integrally molded upper and lower covers in the shape of trapezoid, having a fending edge at the longer side of each of the trapezoid-shaped covers and a protruding edge opened with a U-shaped cord hole at the top side of each one. Inside the upper part of both the upper and lower covers are disposed a long protruding post and a splitted column hollowed inside, and the lower part of them are an inverted U-shaped square member attached at its bottom to an elastic stop plate amputated at its bottom with serrated teeth, and a pressing block slanting sidewardly. The safety device can be assembled easily to keep the cords of a Venetian blind and disassembled safely to avoid the accident of strangling when a child accidently get caught between the cords.
A conventional device for keeping the cords of a Venetian blind is an integrally molded cord set hollowed inside with a cord hole at its top for cords to pass therethrough. Passing through the cord hole, cords of the Venetian blind--either two, three, or four--are then knotted either respectively or all together at their ends to complete the assembling of the cord set and the cords. Yet, before the knotting, the cords must be adjusted into the same lenghth, otherwise, if any irregularity, the cords must be unknotted and knotted again. Furthermore, a conventional cord set can easily cause the danger of strangling when a child's neck accidentally get caught between the enclosed space formed between the cords and the cord set.